Sea and Sorcery
by BostonMoon
Summary: Due to overwhelming demand, here is the sequel to "Swords and Sorcery": Will Arthur be able to follow in his late father's footsteps and allow the kingdom to prosper under his reign or is it too soon for his destiny?
1. Making His Mark

Chapter 1: Making His Mark

Arthur Pendragon sat in his gilded throne, his hands gripping the armrests as he tried to control his anxiety. How his father had managed to sit there so calm day after day as countless lords and dukes told him contradictory plans to help Camelot. As the final duke left and the doors thudded together once more Arthur exhaled loudly and put his head in his hands. Merlin rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur made an appreciative noise. Looking up again, Arthur asked,

"So how's your front holding up?"

"Good. People are beginning to accept magic again. Lots of people are willing for me to teach them basic healing practices, they're more medical than magical but there's been a sharp drop in mortalities in the outer villages now." replied Merlin, his pride reverberating in his tone.

"Okay. That means there's a bigger work-force, so there can be a bigger harvest, but that won't be apparent because there's more people to feed."

"Yes, sire. There's just one problem."

"Merlin, tell me. My mind is already aching from the other counsel I've received today, just tell me."

"Well, there's not enough land."

"What do you mean?"

"That sharp drop in mortality has meant that almost every single village has greatly exceeded their boundaries and all the arable land is being used. The villagers won't chop down the forests because it'll mean there are less animals to hunt, and of course they know you enjoy that," Merlin nodded towards Arthur, Arthur motioned for him to continue,

"So either you're going to have invade and take someone else's land – which I really don't recommend, as strong as you are, the neighbouring lands are aching for a chance to take the throne from under you, they don't think you're ready," Arthur nodded and said,

"I've heard the rumours, Merlin. They say I killed my own father because of my supposed desire for power and now I don't know what to do – at least they're right about that" Arthur sighed, "What's the alternative?"

"We increase our fishing industry but until that takes off we need to introduce a rationing scheme, I'm sorry, sire, I wish there was another way, but your people will have to be inconvenienced so that in the future they will prosper."

"I understand, Merlin. I knew that being king would mean sacrifices, Lord knows my father made enough of them. You know he never loved after my mother – he didn't have the time. Sometimes I think it was for the best that she couldn't see how empty he'd become." Merlin didn't know how to respond and remained silent. Over the past few months he'd watched Arthur grow more distant and how he'd begun to reminisce frequently about Uther.

"Can you handle this, Merlin? I need some time by myself." Arthur asked, Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur trudged out of the chamber.


	2. Resilience

Arthur entered his private chambers – the same ones he'd been in seen his birth as he'd been unable to enter his father's since that moment in the cavern. Deep down, he knew that many of the court, even the kingdom, felt he was too young to run the kingdom. He'd trained as a warrior, not as a diplomat. In this time of peace, his skills were redundant and Arthur fretted over this in the dark hours of the night. He moved to the window, and placed his hands on the sill, feeling the cold stone bite into his palms. In the courtyard he saw Morgana and her maidservant Guinevere approaching the castle's entrance. His father had always vowed to protect Morgana at any cost, a promise to a dead man. Arthur knew Uther would have wanted him to keep it, at least he could achieve that. Steeling himself up he left his chambers, and headed for the training grounds.

As the sweat poured off his body as he parried and slashed his blade through the air before the knights of Camelot, he heard Merlin approach. Signaling to his knights to be at ease, he removed his helmet and turned to Merlin.

"Sire, something's happened on our coastline."

"Merlin, I don't like secrecy. Spit it out."

"That's the thing, no one really knows what happened. A group of fisherman from the kingdom went out into the bay and they disappeared."

"You mean they were attacked by someone invading?"

"No! That's the thing; there were witnesses who claim that all they saw was each man dragged into the sea, by something from the depths." Arthur was silent as he tried to process all that Merlin had said.

"Right," turning back to the knights, "Head back to your chambers, prepare to ride at dawn."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked, confused.

"All that I'm good for. I'm going to fight."

"But you don't even know what you're up against!"

"Well, that's you're job." Arthur said, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiling wryly before heading back into the castle.


	3. Examining the Deep

Merlin burst into Gaius' chambers,

"There's hardly a day that goes by, Merlin, where I don't honestly expect that door to come off its hinges the way you throw it open." Gaius scolded Merlin.

"If it does, I'll fix it, but Gaius, I really need your help,"

"Well you wouldn't be here otherwise, would you?" Merlin blushed, "Merlin, it's okay, I understand that your duties as the court's sorcerer keep you away from here but please remember your roots. Now what brings you to this dark corner."

"Men are disappearing into the sea, Gaius."

"Merlin, you cannot stop the foolishness and ignorance of men, if they choose to underestimate the sea, it is not your problem to solve."

"No, Gaius, something's dragging them in." Gaius was silent.

"Where did this happen?"

"In the eastern bay."

"I'd feared as much," Gaius turned to the shelf behind him and pulled a dusty volume out. He flicked through its pages before placing his finger above an engraving.

"This is what is taking those men," Merlin read the inscription below,

"A kelpie? How do you know?"

"The eastern bay has always been home to a few. They normally only appear at a full moon to lure virgin maidens onto their backs, which are covered in a strange sticky slime that hardens, trapping the girls."

"So what would they want with fisherman – they're not exactly the same as maidens."

"No, Merlin, but kelpies don't live on maidens alone. They eat the fish in the bay, but prefer maidens to that."

"So it's killing the fisherman to keep its supply of fish?"

"Yes, Merlin, and from the sounds of it, its quite worked up – attacking in broad daylight. Any one going on that bay is in grave danger."

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Merlin said before racing off to find Arthur. Gaius chuckled to himself about the eagerness of youth – Merlin hadn't even found out how to rid the bay of the kelpie yet. Almost by magic, as Gaius went to close the book, Merlin raced back in and grabbed it from his hands with a quick nod.


	4. Action Stations

As the sun began to climb above the mountains and the last rays of the night cast a faint, bluish tinge that filled the kingdom of Camelot. Arthur stepped out into the courtyard and the light splashing across his armor made him seem otherworldly as he commanded his knights to attention. Merlin appeared by his side and grabbed his attention.

"Do you know what we're up against?" Arthur asked him,

"This," Merlin flipped open Gaius' book, "it's a kelpie and you'll need to lure it out of the water. It'll be too dangerous otherwise."

"Right. So, how do we do that?

"The kelpie only comes out at night to take virgin maidens."

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically, "because my knights tick all those boxes."

"Sire, it'll be fine. I've enlisted some help," Merlin said pointing back to the castle doors. Arthur watched as Guinevere lightly stepped down the stairs and stood before him. With a broad smile, she curtsied and waited for him to speak.

"Are you certain about this?" Arthur asked uncertainly, the sight of Guinevere so eager to please unsettled him.

"I was taught to serve the crown as best I could, sire."

Arthur nodded before turning back to Merlin and his knights,

"Today we are protecting Camelot with our blades from an enemy that answers to no bureaucracy. We will ride easy to the eastern bay, and will prepare ourselves for a night attack. We must lay down our lives to protect Camelot and its women, such as this example here." Arthur and pointed to Guinevere and she blushed as the knights cried their support.

From a castle window, Gaius watched the knights trot out on their neatly groomed chargers. He watched as Arthur rode out the front with Merlin by his side, and Guinevere following in the centre of the troupe. Gaius turned away with his thoughts buzzing, and headed to the lowest dungeon.

"Gaius. I thought I must have offended the kingdom, I've had no visitors for some time." said the Great Dragon, his voice dripping with contempt.

"You're lucky that I came at all." Gaius replied coldly, "You've hastened destiny, you foolish beast."

"Do not speak about what you do not understand, you impudent mortal!" roared the Great Dragon, his outrage consuming him, "My rashness has only ensured Arthur's destiny. To grow as a king he needs to be one first."

"How dare you claim that the murder of Uther Pendragon was for Arthur's own good! The boy is shaken and does not know the first thing about ruling a kingdom, and because of you he will not be taught it!" As Gaius turned to leave, the Great Dragon's next words froze him in his spot.

"The young Pendragon will learn from the best but first he must desire to learn. Uther will teach him the intricacies of kingship, just as you, and the rest of the court intended, but now is not the time. My foresight assures me this." Without turning around, Gaius left, a cold dread spreading through his body.


	5. Faced With Destiny

As Gaius left the lowest dungeon he was unaware of two eyes following his movements. Morgana crouched on the steps above Gaius and watched him leave the room in the direction of his chambers. As Morgana rose, her dark hair swept over her shoulder and slightly obscured her vision. Quietly and as quickly as she dare, Morgana raced down the stairs she'd seen Gaius emerge from.

In the time that had past since her surrogate father's passing, many questions had kept her awake at night. The details of Uther's demise were sketchy at best – it was common knowledge that all that remained of him was ash, but why was where people differed. As she lightly stepped down the stairs, the only sounds were her short breaths, the crackle of the torches and the soft swishing of her gown.

"Two in one day," called the Great Dragon as Morgana neared the cave's entrance, but the cavern was still obscured from her view, "how lucky I am". Morgana froze as the voice boomed up the stairs and surrounded her.

"Come out, Morgana, ward of the late King Uther Pendragon. Do you not wish to know your own? It is quite," the Great Dragon paused, his forked tongue sliding along his lips as he pondered the word he was searching for, "… enchanting". Morgana remained silent, and the Great Dragon began to grow frustrated,

"We must all pay attention to our destinies, dear. I thought you would have learned that from Uther. If he'd heeded my words, he might not be the dust that he is now…" Shaking, Morgana ran back to her chambers, ignorant of the stares and whispers her speed attracted.

She slammed her chamber door shut behind her and slumped against the wall. As her slender frame reached the floor, the Great Dragon's voice seem to fill her head,

"We cannot escape out destinies, Morgana, but you should know that already," with that a blinding light appeared behind Morgana's eyes, and she saw herself, a little older, her mouth in a thin, hard line. Beside her the boy, Mordred stood, he would have been a little more than eighteen. Morgana watched herself as she drew her hand through the air, and Mordred mimicked it. The scene disappeared and Morgana saw both Merlin and Arthur collapsed in the grass, no sign of breath in their chests.

As suddenly as the vision had come on it disappeared and Morgana was left in her chambers as the morning light began to make the cold, stone walls glow a eerie, pale grey. Uncertain but shaken by the vision, Morgana crawled into bed and prayed to every god and goddess she knew of.


	6. By the Seaside

As the knights and their king reached the eastern shore, the sun was at its highest point. Arthur led his men and their horses to a shaded area, ordering them to rest for the night ahead.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "I want you to talk to the locals – find out what you can about this monster." Merlin nodded his assent and headed towards the nearby huts that overlooked the sea. As he walked by a fisherman and his young daughter, if he'd only stopped to listen he might have prevented the later trauma. The girl of five-years was desperately trying to convince her father of the great stallion she'd seen rise out of the water from her bedroom window.

As the sun began to sink behind the sea, Merlin returned to the knights and the King, the validity of the story assured.

"Merlin, are you ready? Are we ready?" Arthur asked waving his hands at the knights.

"One last thing, sire," Merlin said taking the bridle from his horse's head. Taking out his dagger he carved a crucifix into the leather, "The sign of the Christian God drains the kelpie's power. You cannot kill the beast until this bridle is safely on." Arthur nodded before turning to his knights and settling the final battle plan. Merlin wandered over to where Guinevere sat, eyes focused on the setting sun. Placing hi hand gently on her knee,

"What you're doing is above and beyond what is asked of you as the King's subject. You don't have to go through with it, if you're afraid," Guinevere nodded,

"I'm not doing it as a King's subject, I'm doing it because I care about what happens to Arthur," she paused awkwardly, her cheeks flushing "I mean… he needs no more trouble this early in his reign."

"Of course," Merlin said breaking the silence that had fallen, "Good luck. I'll do everything I can to protect you." As Merlin began to walk away Guinevere spoke once more,

"Thank you, Merlin. I feel safer knowing you'll be watching my back."


	7. Foaming and Crashing

As the starlight flashed across the waves, the knights of Camelot began to grow restless. By now the moon was high and the quiet of late night had descended upon the fishing huts. Two dark eyes peeped from a windowsill of the hut closest to the shore. The young girl Merlin had seen earlier was eagerly awaiting the chance to glimpse the stallion again.

As the knights' resilience began to sway and their eyelids began to droop, a great splash of water rose from the sea and a shrill whinny escaped the kelpie's lips. The knights were in awe of its presence. The wet, black coat, with a faint tinge of green, of the creature, reflected the moon above, making the kelpie seem to shine and shimmer. Shaking themselves from their reverie they stood to attention as Guinevere began to approach the creature.

Guinevere shook imperceptibly as she slowly closed the difference between her and the creature. She started as it snorted and began to emerge fully from the foam. Stopping, no more than ten metres from the kelpie, Guinevere looked back at Arthur and his knights for an inclination of what to do next. With all eyes on Guinevere no one noticed the little girl approach the kelpie, until she giggled with the anticipation of touching the creature's beautiful, shining coat.

"No!" Arthur screamed too late as the girl's hand reached to pat the soft fur on the kelpie's nose. The startled girl turned to face Merlin, and the kelpie, seeing it's chance, became a blur of action, biting deep into the girl's side and somehow throwing her on its own back. Struggling against the kelpie's mysteriously tacky coat, the girl began to scream and wail. The kelpie crashed back into the sea.

Arthur, Merlin, Guinevere and the knights stared in silent horror as the spot where the kelpie had disappeared grew red and shreds of the girl's clothing floated to the surface. Unable to bear it any longer, Guinevere fell to her knees and began to sob. Arthur was torn between his duties and wanting to console his love. He abruptly turned on his heel and addressed his knights,

"Find her family. Tell them of my sorrow at their loss. We will return tomorrow night to catch this," he paused, uncertain of what to say, "thing" he spat finally. With that he returned to the army's temporary encampment.

Merlin knelt beside Guinevere and held her hands. Her sobs slowly grew less frequent and distressing.

"Please don't let that happen to me, Merlin," she finally said. Guinevere then got up and almost as if in a dream slowly stumbled to her own sleeping place. Merlin was left alone on the stony shore, looking out at the sea that had grown quiet and had returned to its blue-green colour.


End file.
